Tombée du ciel
by Moorgane
Summary: Payton Wilkins, maman et strip-teaseuse. Elle fait tout pour permettre à son fils, Wyatt, d'avoir une vie correct. Cependant, lors d'un show privé pour un anniversaire, elle rencontrera une charmante jeune femme, avec qui elle va passé la nuit, avant de s'apercevoir de son identité. Dianna Agron. La vie de Payton et Wyatt va t'elle changer ou s'empirer? EN PAUSE (réécriture)
1. Chapitre Premier

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, basé sur les acteurs de la série Glee. Lors de la saison 3. (Que je regarde actuellement). bonne lecture. :)

* * *

_DIANNA_

Je la regardais. Cette perfection. _Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Naya invite cette strip-teaseuse pour mon anniversaire?_ J'arrivais à me demander si ce n'était pas un ange tombée du ciel. Naya, Lea, Amber, Chris, Mark et Heather, étaient partit dès l'arrivé de la jeune femme, et tant mieux, car elle me faisait un effet fou. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom, qu'elle m'avait assise sur une chaise, et avait commencé sa danse. _J'avais chaud_. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Cette femme m'hypnotisait. Elle se déhanchait devant moi mais aussi sur moi. Et lors de ces moments, je ne savais où placer mes mains, alors elle s'en occupait. Les posant sois sur ses cuisses, ou ses abdos parfaitement dessiné et musclé. Je la voulais. Ma respiration était saccadée, comme la sienne. Je la regardais, enlever ses vêtements un par un. Mes yeux pétillaient, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi séduisante. Je coinçai ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents, quand je vis son soutien gorge tomber, elle s'approcha doucement pour finir assise, face à moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Elle devait me soulager, j'allais mourir. Ses mains partirent dans mes cheveux courts, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon cou. Un gémissement franchis mes lèvres, et mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses. Sa langue se baladait librement dans mon cou. Elle me marquait de temps à autre. Je n'étais déjà plus sur terre. J'étais loin. Très loin. J'étais trois mètres au dessus du ciel, avec cette femme. Son corps. Sa langue. Sa bouche. Elle. J'étais soumise à ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Elle faisait de moi n'importe quoi, je dirai oui. Juste pour qu'elle m'emmène loin. Loin de ma vie d'actrice, loin des paparazzis. Loin, _simplement_. Mais avec elle.

Le soleil caressait mon visage. Et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en sentant la brune à mes côtés me serrer un peu plus contre son corps. Je soupirai de bonheur, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Son téléphone sonna. Lui arrachant un grognement. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et fit une tête désespéré.

**-Je dois y aller. Encore un Joyeux Anniversaire Mademoiselle...** Je vis qu'elle cherchait comment je m'appelais. Il était vrai que nous ne nous étions pas présenté l'une à l'autre.

**-Agron. Dianna Agron.** Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la volé. Et je l'entendis murmurer un _"Mais qu'elle abrutie"_.

**-Oh. Excusez-moi, mon cerveau est lent par moment. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnue.** Elle me vouvoyait. _Mignon_.

**-Je pense qu'après la nuit de nous venons de passer, le tutoiement est de rigueur. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas ton nom.** Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre. Elle était tellement attendrissante.

**-Payton. Payton Wilkins.** Je l'observai, de haut en bas.

**- Dis-moi, Payton, combien as-tu de tatouages?** Elle sourit. Touchant ce qui devait, sans doute, être le dernier en date.

**-J'en ai 25. 25 tatouages. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, tous mes tatouages ont une signification.** Elle me sourit. Tendrement. Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement. Cette femme, elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus, que personne n'avait. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. J'étais bien. Heureuse. Et je ne voulais pas la voir franchir cette porte, et partir. Sachant que je n'allais, probablement, jamais la revoir. _Tomber amoureuse en une nuit_, c'était complètement suicidaire. Je soupirai, ne la lâchant pas du regard, elle pianotait sur son téléphone. Je n'allais jamais la revoir, et pourtant, mon cœur l'avait choisi. Je m'insultais mentalement. J'étais vraiment conne. Je la sentis se poser sur le lit à mes côtés, et je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. **Je dois y aller, bonne continuation Miss Agron.** Je la retins, avant qu'elle ne se lève. Et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un tendre baiser. Je ne pourrais vivre sans ça. Sans cette once de bonheur, sans ce nuage de papillon dans le ventre. Elle se sépara de moi, me sourit et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux. **Bonne continuation, et encore Joyeux Anniversaire, même si c'était hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.** Je rougis au souvenir de cette nuit, parfaite.

**-Merci. Fait attention à toi, Payton.** Elle me sourit, avant de se lever. La porte se referma et je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller. Cette femme, en une nuit, avait tout prit de moi. _Mon plaisir. Mon corps. Mon cœur. Mon amour._ Elle avait tout. Entre ses mains. Et je ne la reverrai jamais. J'étais vraiment détraqué. Tomber amoureuse. D'une femme. En une nuit. Alors que je ne la reverrai jamais. Mais elle avait ce quelque chose. Ce petit truc qu'on cherche chez la personne avec qui on va passer le restant de sa vie.

Le plateau de Glee était silencieux. Lea et Naya buvait tranquillement un café, tandis que les garçons n'était pas encore arrivé. Naya eu un petit sourire narquois en me voyant, ce qui lui valut une petite tape derrière la tête. Lea. Je souris.

**-Alors, alors. Comment à été la nuit?** Naya ne put s'empêcher de rire, toute seule.

**-Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, Nay, c'est: Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire. Je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais.** Je soupirai rêveusement. Repensant à la douceur de Payton. À ses lèvres, la tendresse dans ses gestes malgré la puissance de ses pénétrations. J'empêchai un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres, au souvenir de cette douce nuit.

**-Tu te dévergonde Agron.** La Latina partit en rigolant. Me laissant seule avec Lea, qui m'interrogeait du regard.

**-Arrête ça de suite, Lea. Arrête.** Elle continua silencieusement son interrogatoire. **Très bien, j'ai plus qu'aimé cette nuit, et on a recommencé, quatre à cinq fois.** Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un O silencieux. Je pouffai de rire alors que les garçons faisait leur entré sur le set. Je devais aller me préparer, Quinn avait les cheveux roses cette saison.

Je laissai Lea en plan, puis partit vers ma loge. Des images de la veille plein la tête. Je voulais la revoir, à tout prix. C'était... Vital. Tomber amoureuse en une nuit. Dans quoi avais-je mis les pieds?

_PAYTON_

Dianna Agron. J'avais fais un strip-tease à Dianna Agron. Pour son anniversaire. Le pire était sans aucun doute, la déception que j'avais vu dans son regard, ce matin, quand j'avais du la quitter.

**-Pay', alors cette nuit?** Je rigolai. Logan était et sera toujours ce pervers qui aimait avoir le résumé en détail de mes soirées. **Raconte-moi en détail, chérie.** Il avait son sourire scotché sur les lèvres, attendant patiemment le récit de mon aventure.

**-Hot.** Je ne prononçai que ce simple mot, avant de rentrer dans mon appartement. **Wyatt dort encore?**

**-Ton fils dort encore, oui. Il a passé sa soirée à regarder la télé avec moi.** Je l'interrogeai du regard. Un regard légèrement noir. **Tout doux, Tigresse, on a regardé**_**l'âge de glace**_**.** Je pouffai, mon fils avait du forcer Logan à regarder son dessin animé préféré. **C'était cool.**

**-Cool?** J'étais surprise par ce simple mot qu'avait employé Logan pour qualifier la soirée passé avec ma terreur. Un léger sourire habitait mes lèvres.

**-Tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec mon filleul. Il est extra ce gosse.** Je souriais vraiment suite à cette remarque. Logan était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il m'a toujours soutenu. Il partageait ma vie depuis toujours, un peu comme un mari le ferait. Mais mon homosexualité faisait que ce n'était pas le genre de personne que je recherchais. **Il se demande quand est-ce qu'il aura enfin une deuxième maman et que tu seras heureuse. Moi aussi, par la même occasion, je me le demande.**

**-Logan.** Tout n'était pas si simple. Rien ne l'était. J'étais strip-teaseuse et j'étudiais pour devenir Arrangeuse Musicale dans un studio d'enregistrement. Je devais payer le loyer de mon appartement et devais faire en sorte que mon fils et moi ayons de bonnes conditions de vie. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Je travaillais dans cette boîte de strip-tease, mais aussi dans un petit restaurant en centre ville. **Rien n'est simple, et tu le sais. Je fais attention aux femmes que je fréquente. Si l'histoire dure c'est qu'elle est prête à accepter Wyatt et ma condition. Si sa s'arrête, c'est que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi.** Je m'assis au bar qui séparait ma cuisine de mon salon/salle à manger, buvant une bière.

**-Comment veux-tu que sa dure? A chaque fois qu'elles abordent ton passé tu te braque, et encore plus concernant la bague qui est autour de ton cou.** Je touchai de mes doigts, cette alliance, la faisant tourner entre mes doigts, délicatement. **Je sais que c'est compliqué de passer à autre chose. Lindsay, était la femme parfaite, que tu as épousé au lycée. Votre histoire a duré quatre ans. D'accord. Elle a accepté Wyatt, comme son propre fils. Ok. Elle t'a vraiment rendu heureuse, certes. Mais je t'en conjure, laisse quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans ta vie, ne finit pas seule.** Je le vis se servir une bière dans le frigo, alors qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

**-Je n'ai pas envie que Wyatt s'attache pour rien, si l'histoire ne dure pas.** Il soupira. J'étais, sans doute, la femme la plus complexe au monde. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien avec Wyatt. Et ne laisserais aucune femme, aussi sexy soit-elle, gâcher ce bonheur.**Je sais, je suis compliqué Logan. Je ferai un effort si une femme veut vraiment entrer dans ma vie. Sinon, je resterai la même.**

**-Ne restes pas dans le passé, Princesse.** Il me souriait doucement. Tendrement. Et je lui rendis son sourire. Un sourire sincère. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers l'horloge de la cuisine. 10h30.

**-Maman.** Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir mon fils, sa peluche favorite dans les bras, ses cheveux châtain en bataille et ses petits yeux bleu, fatigué et encore à moitié fermé. Je me levai pour m'agenouiller devant lui.

**-Bonjour l'homme de ma vie. Bien dormis?** Mon fils vint se loger aux creux de mes bras, hochant positivement la tête.

**-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu du mal à faire dodo.** Je soupirai. Sentant la culpabilité venir se loger dans mon esprit. **Mais c'était drôle avec tonton Logan. Il est nul Just Dance, alors je l'ai battu.** Je rigolai, regardant Logan faire la moue.

**-Il a à peine 5 ans, et il te bat déjà à la Wii. Mon dieu, pauvre de toi.** Logan me lança un regard noir, tandis que mon fils rigolait. **Merci pour tout Logan, mais tu devrai aller rejoindre Sam, elle doit t'attendre.** Il me sourit, hochant la tête. Sa bouteille de bière dans la poubelle, il embrassa mon fils sur la tempe, avant de me prendre longuement dans ses bras, me murmurant un "_Je serai toujours là_".

Midi arriva, et je vis mon fils sautillait sur le canapé.

**-J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim.** Je lui lançais un oreiller dans la tête, doucement. Tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur moi, en rigolant. **Je veux de la purée avec des bouts de jambon et du coca.**

**-Pas de coca lors des repas jeune homme.** Il boudait. Je me levai pour me mettre au fourneau, pendant que Wyatt restait sagement devant la télévision. **Bonhomme, sa te dirait de venir avec moi, cette après midi, au studio ou je dois faire mon stage cette semaine?** Il hurla un "oui" et se mit à sauter plus surement sur le canapé. Wyatt et la musique, c'était toute une histoire. Je souriais devant son comportement, avant de reporter mon attention sur le repas. **À table petit monstre.**

Il ne se fit pas prier et vient me rejoindre. Pendant qu'il mangeait, proprement pour une fois, je saisis mon téléphone pour lire mes derniers messages. Logan. Sam. Josh (mon père). Lucy. Marie. Ma mère. Je soupirai d'agacement, ma mère n'allait donc jamais me laisser vivre ma vie. Déposant mon cellulaire à côté de mon assiette, je rigolai silencieusement en voyant Wyatt compter ses bouts de jambon avant de les avaler, accompagné de purée. Wyatt avait cinq ans, il était né d'un viol. Ce qui m'avait permis de me rendre compte de mon homosexualité. Je n'avais pas eu la force d'avorter, et avais gardé mon enfant, à seulement seize ans. J'avais rencontré Lindsay lors de mon année de Première, au lycée. Elle m'avait de suite tapé dans l'œil, et de fil en aiguille, une relation est née. Un mariage avait été célébré, deux après. Lindsay avait accepté Wyatt comme son propre fils, elle nous avait hébergés quand mes parents partaient en déplacement et nous unir n'avait fait que renforcer les liens et l'amour entre nous. Cependant, le géniteur de mon fils, mon ancien meilleur ami, James, aillant appris que j'étais marié, et que j'avais gardé l'enfant, n'avait pas accepté et voulut récupérer son fils. J'avais perdu ma femme lorsque James était venu, un soir, une arme à la main, tandis que Wyatt dormais. Elle était morte. Dans mes bras. Et de son dernier souffle, elle m'avait dit de prendre soin de notre fils, et de le rendre heureux. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Je le lui avais promis, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser. Depuis ce jour, il croupit en prison, et cela n'est pas plus mal.

**-Crapule, on y va? Josh va nous attendre.** Le trajet pour ce rendre au studio n'était pas si long. Et je soupirai d'aise en rentrant dans ce que j'appelais mon chez moi. Josh était mon père. Divorcé de ma mère, il était partit s'installé aux USA. Nous avions repris contact il y a deux ans seulement, après le remariage de ma mère. Il m'avait pris sous son aile et avait insisté à payer mes études d'Arrangeuse musicale et m'avait indiqué qu'un poste m'était réservé. Mon père nous accueillit les bras ouverts, et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un groupe de personne était derrière lui.

**-Papi.** Wyatt sauta dans les bras de son grand père, qui le réceptionna en plein vol, avant de le serrer contre lui.

**-Comment ça va papa?** Il me serra contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

**-Parfaitement bien, ma chérie, et toi? Prête pour ce stage?** Je hochai positivement la tête, avant de poser mon regard sur le groupe qui assistait à la scène, et je la vis. Elle. Son regard n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis ce matin. Elle me détaillait et détaillait mon fils. Ma salive se bloqua dans ma gorge. **Ah oui, j'avais oublié, tu vas assister à la session d'enregistrement des filles de la série Glee.** Je hochai de nouveau la tête, ne pouvant détourner mon regard du sien. Je n'étais pas prête. Je ne devais pas la revoir maintenant.

_DIANNA_

**-Papi.** Un petit garçon, pas plus haut que trois pommes sauta dans les bras de l'homme qui allait nous enregistrer. Mon regard se posa sur la jeune femme brune qui précédait la petite tornade. La tête dans son téléphone, elle ne releva la tête qu'au moment ou elle était proche de Josh.

**-Comment ça va papa?** Papa? Papi? Payton? Ce petit garçon était le petit fils de Josh et Payton était la fille de ce même homme. Par conséquent, le petit était le fils de la femme qui m'avait fait l'amour la veille. Ma respiration se bloque. Elle était parfaite. Ses cheveux bruns, lui arrivant aux épaules, parfaitement lisse. La peau mate, comme l'était celle de Naya. Des yeux azur. Un sourire parfait et irréprochable. Un physique de sportive, fin et musclé à la perfection. N'importe qui pourrait se damner pour cette femme.

**-Parfaitement bien, ma chérie. Et toi? Prête pour ce stage?** Elle hocha positivement la tête, et son regard accrocha enfin au miens, et je vis de la peur dans son regard. **Ah oui, j'avais oublié, ta vas assister à la session d'enregistrement des filles de la série Glee.** Une semaine. Une semaine à côtoyer Payton. J'étais au paradis et ne pouvais rêver mieux que cette future semaine. Son regard parcourut mon corps. Oups. Mon style vestimentaire m'était sorti de la tête, j'étais encore habillé comme Quinn devait l'être pour cette troisième saison et mes cheveux étaient roses. Je vis sa lèvre inférieure se coincer entre ses dents et son regard se fit plus insistant. J'entendis Naya pouffer, mais n'en avait que faire. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Payton. Son fils s'approcha de notre groupe, la tenant par la main. **Allez les artistes, en studio. Pay, tu les aides avec ta guitare à s'échauffer et Wyatt...**

**-Je vais avec maman.** Je veux apprendre à jouer moi aussi. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune brune. Elle jouait de la guitare? Cette fille n'avait donc aucun défaut. Sauf peut être... _Cette alliance._

* * *

Une histoire qui m'est apparut dans un rêve, et j'avais envie de l'écrire et de développer. :3

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

Waouh... Je vous aime tous *.*! Merci pour vos review, vous êtes tout simplement géniaux. Voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Si vous avez des envies quand à la suite de ma fiction, proposez, n'hésitez pas ;)

Lili: Merci beaucoup à toi. :)

_Nezumichii:_ Merci beaucoup. :$

_Meg1287:_ Des centaines de chapitres? Oula cela risque d'être loooong : D! Voici la suite :)

_Leanna:_ Voici donc la suite. :)

_P'tit griffon:_ J'aime beaucoup mes rêves : D! Merci beaucoup. :$

_Lovesong45:_ Meerci beaucoup. :$ :$

_covergirls06:_ Je ne sais pas quel autre couple il y aura dans ma fiction. Merci de ta review :)

_Tinkerbell:_ Voici donc la suite, et merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

_DIANNA_

**-Je vais avec Maman. Je veux apprendre à jouer moi aussi.** Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune brune. Elle jouait de la guitare? Cette fille n'avait donc aucun défaut. Sauf peut être... _Cette alliance._

_Cette femme était divinement parfaite._

Dès l'instant ou sa veste avait quitté ses épaules, la laissant dans un croptop qui me permettait de voir ses abdominaux et quelques un de ses tatouages. Ma lèvre disparut entre mes dents. Dieux, que je la voulais encore.

**-Lady Di', on y va?** Naya me tira de ma contemplation divine. Me tirant dans la cabine d'enregistrement.

Les paroles sortaient d'elle même. _Run the world, girls._ Pendant l'enregistrement, j'avais fixé intensément Payton et son fils, guitare à la main, qui semblait essayer d'apprendre à jouer comme sa mère le faisait. Et dieu, qu'elle jouait parfaitement. Des petits regards c'étaient installés entre nous. Je ne la lâchais pas. Et elle semblait vouloir me posséder. Des petits sourires ne trompaient pas. Un jeu s'installait. Le chat et la souris. _Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi, je te suis_. Mais sachez tous que, jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi vivante qu'à travers son regard azur perçant. Je chantais les paroles que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts, ne la lâchant que très rarement des yeux. Cette semaine allait être parfaitement parfaite. Aux côtés de la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. Que demander de plus?

**-C'était parfait, les filles. Parfait !** Josh nous fit un sourire, semblable à ceux de Payton, qui elle était occupée avec son fils. Je ne pouvais la lâcher du regard. Hypnotisé. Elle me plaisait. Plus que de raison. **On se revoit demain, et c'est ma fille qui va vous accueillir, j'arriverai légèrement en retard, une réunion.** Je vis Payton se tendre légèrement suite à l'annonce de son père. Mes sentiments serait-il à sens unique? Lea m'attira dans un de ses fameux câlins, alors que mes yeux n'avait toujours pas lâché Payton, qui continuait d'apprend la guitare à son fils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur notre câlin et elle détourna tellement rapidement le regard, que je n'ai pu analyser les émotions qui s'y reflétaient.

**-On y va les filles? Soirée chez Lea!** Lea pouffa en voyant Naya s'incruster chez elle pour une _party_ dont seul Naya Rivera avait le secret. **Payton, tu veux venir?** Je vis la jeune brune poser son regard sur Naya, qui fit disparaître sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents.

**-Je dois aller... Travailler.** La jalousie me gagna. Des femmes allaient pouvoir la voir. Nue. Tandis que moi, je resterai silencieuse vis-à-vis de mes sentiments. Elle dut s'apercevoir de mon mal-être car elle me fit un petit sourire.

**-Je te donne quand même l'adresse, sait-on jamais, tu pourrais changer d'avis, et venir.** Naya avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle n'aurait jamais insisté habituellement. Elle lui donna un petit bout de papier, quand la jeune métisse lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit, elle fit un clin d'œil à notre Latine, qui le lui rendit. **Fais les choses bien.** Payton lui sourit avant de murmurer un léger au revoir et de partir. Je me tournai vivement vers Naya, lâchant Lea. **Quoi?**

**-Quoi? Quoi? Tu es sérieuse à me demander quoi? Mais toi tu joues à quoi là? Tu la dragues ouvertement!** Je n'avais pas remarqué que son père était encore la, et il assistait désormais à toute la dispute.

**-Oh tout doux, rentres les griffes tigresse. Je ne vais pas te voler la femme de ta vie.** Je rougis instantanément à sa dernière remarque. **Attends de voir, au lieu de faire une crise de jalousie.** Nous ne vîmes pas son père saisir son téléphone et pianoter quelque chose avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de s'éclipser.

-Lâche-moi. Tu as fais en sorte qu'elle vienne me faire un strip-tease, sachant que j'en avais marre d'être seule, tu sais que je suis bisexuelle et que les femmes brunes et tatoué c'est mon point faible. Et tu engage Payton Wilkins. Brune, yeux bleus, tatoué et maman. Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que je suis tombé amoureuse en une nuit? En une putain de nuit, elle a fait ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire, effacer des milliers de chose et en écrire de nouvelle. Elle a tout prit de moi. Tout. Et toi tu la dragues ouvertement! Je suis jalouse, et tu le sais. Je suis possessive, et tu le sais. Je suis amoureuse de Payton, et tu t'en doutais, j'en suis sure. Je tournai les talons, laissant Lea, Naya et Heather interloqué suite à ma réplique. Je sortais du studio, montais dans ma voiture quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Naya.

_Dianna... Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais tombé amoureuse. Je croyais que c'était juste du... Cul!_ - Naya

_Juste du cul? Pardon? Je ne crois pas. Certes elle est magnifique et très doué au lit, mais ce n'est pas juste du cul!_ - Dianna

_Désolé Di', sincèrement._ -Naya

_Je suis au volant. A ce soir._ - Dianna

La party de Naya, chez Lea, arriva plus vite que prévue. J'étais arrivé en avance pour aider Naya et Lea à préparer la fête. Mais le fait que Naya passe son temps sur son téléphone m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

**-Naya lâche ton putain de téléphone et vient filer un coup de main.** Elle pianota un dernier quelque chose avant de se diriger vers et m'adresser un petit sourire d'excuse. La porte sonna.

**-Je vais ouvrir.** Lea se dirigea vers la porte et eu un petit cri de joie qui me fit hausser un sourcil. **Miss Dianna sera t'elle plus calme si Miss Payton est la?** Le choc. Des papillons. Des feux d'artifice. Tout ce vous voulez, mais j'étais sous le charme. Des rangers, un jean slim délavé avec des trous, un débardeur ample trop grand pour elle qui laissait apparaître son soutien gorge noir, sa veste en cuir à la main qu'elle déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant que Naya la saisisse par les hanches et l'attire contre elle. La jalousie me prit mais je vis Payton me fixer intensément. Elle s'arracha de Naya avant de venir déposer un petit bisou dans le creux de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de plaisir. Mais elle se retira pour aller saluer Heather. Je vis que Lea me faisait un petit sourire plein de sous entendu. **Elle a finit plus tôt.** Payton la corrigea en disant que sa soirée avait été annulée et je ne pus qu'être rassuré en sachant qu'aucune femme ne l'avait vue nue ce soir.

Le cast arriva petit à petit et les garçons s'essayaient déjà à séduire Payton. Ce qui me déplut fortement. Même plus. J'avais des envies de meurtre quand je la voyais rire aux éclats avec Mark qui en profitait pour la dévorer des yeux et essayer de la toucher. Je vis rouge et essayai de me retenir d'aller étriper ce mec. Payton me lançait de temps en temps de léger regard accompagné de sourire charmeur.

**-Jalouse?** Amber s'assit à côté de moi sur un des grands canapés de Lea. Je murmurai un léger _Plus que tu ne l'imagine_ en observant Payton qui me faisais face.

_PAYTON_

**-Jalouse?** Je vis Amber s'asseoir près de Dianna sur le canapé qui faisait face à celui sur lequel je me trouvais, elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que je puisse connaitre leur sujet de discussion. Intérieurement je remerciais Amber qui avait un manque de discrétion total. Dianna murmura quelque chose en serrant la mâchoire. Je devinais donc qu'Amber avait touché juste.

Dianna m'envoûtait tellement ce soir. Ce soir comme cette après midi au studio. Son jean bleu clair, sa chemise grise et noir à carreaux, ses ballerines noir. Tout me rendait folle chez elle. Même ses cheveux roses. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle femme. Jamais.

**-Tu joues de la guitare?** Mark me ramena à la réalité et je détachai mon regard de celui de la jeune femme blonde en face de moi.

**-Oui, je joue depuis que j'ai 5 ans, et je chante de temps à autre.** Le cast se réunis au salon. L'ambiance devint plus calme.

**-J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi.** Naya me fit un petit sourire après sa phrase. Je murmurai un faible _Ok._**Tu as qu'elle âge pour avoir une alliance autour du cou?** Je vis Dianna se tendre à l'évocation de mon alliance et ma respiration se bloqua. Je les connaissais à peine et j'allais me dévoiler.

**-Ok, très bien.** Première question et première tentative de fuite. Mais finalement j'allais tout balancer. **J'ai 21 ans, et j'ai eu un fils à mes 16 ans, à cause d'un viol. Depuis ce jour la, je suis définitivement Lesbienne.**Mark fit une tête de six pieds de long, ce qui fit sourire Dianna.**Je n'ai pas eu la force d'avorter, puisque j'étais seule face à toute cette histoire. Puis j'ai rencontré Lindsay, la femme que j'ai épousé. Elle a accepté Wyatt comme son propre fils. Elle a tout fait pour que nous ne manquions de rien. Elle a toujours était la. Le mariage était la suite logique de notre relation. A 18 ans j'ai épousé la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Après deux ans de mariages, un soir, lorsque Wyatt dormait, James, son géniteur, le mec qui ma violé, avait appris que j'étais marié et que j'avais gardé l'enfant est venue chez nous, avec une arme et il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de tirer sur ma femme, qui est morte dans mes bras, il y a seulement un an. J'ai du lui fermer les yeux et l'entendre me dire de prendre soin de Wyatt et de le rendre le plus heureux possible. Je l'ai embrassé et son cœur à arrêté de battre. Alors qu'elle était dans mes bras. Depuis ce jour, James est en prison, et j'espère qu'il n'en sortira jamais. Je suis devenue strip-teaseuse pour essayer de payer le loyer de mon appart et mes études d'Arrangeuse Musicale. Mon père m'aide à financer pas mal de chose, ainsi de Logan, mon meilleur ami et Samantha sa petite amie, qui est une de mes ex conquête.**

**-Strip teaseuse? Tu me fais un show privé, juste pour me montrer ton corps de déesse.** Dianna, me fixait suite à ma longue tirade, tandis que je frappais Mark derrière la tête.

-**Ecoute chéri, devient une femme est on en parle après!** Il répliqua un simple _je suis sure qu'un mec sa te ferai du bien,_ ce qui me fit frissonner de dégoût. **Très franchement, le premier mec qui essaye quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec moi, il peut dire adieu à son engin, jamais au grand jamais je ne coucherai avec un keum. J'aime trop les femmes pour sa.** Dianna se mordit la lèvre en baissant le regard.

**-Tu as combien de tatouage Payton?** Amber changea de sujet pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**- 25. Le dernier est la date de naissance de mon fils en chiffre romain qui est sur mon poignet droit.** On me demanda lequel avait était le plus douloureux. **Les deux ailes d'anges que j'ai dans le dos.** Lea me demanda si j'avais un tatouage en rapport avec Lindsay. **J'ai simplement la date de sa mort sur le pied.** Dianna ouvrit enfin la bouche pour me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas le prénom de mon ex-femme tatoué. **La femme qui aura son prénom sur mon corps n'est pas encore née je pense. Le jour où, j'ai le prénom de ma copine tatoué, qu'elle ne doute pas de mes sentiments parce que ce sera un grand pas de ma part. Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse, des coups d'un soir, oui sans problème, mais l'amour pour moi, jamais.**Dianna eu un regard empli de tristesse face à ma déclaration, et Naya s'empresse de me demander si j'avais une fille dans le viseur en ce moment. **Peut être bien, et je crois bien que je tombe amoureuse malheureuse.** La blonde face à moi releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. **C'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, d'ailleurs. Mais, je ne ferrai rien sans que mon fils soit Ok, alors si cette personne veut aussi être avec moi, très bien, pourquoi pas, mais je recherche quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amourette débile de quelque mois. Je suis maman et j'ai des responsabilités.** Dianna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. J'espérais qu'elle avait compris le message. Pas une simple amourette, une vraie histoire d'amour.

_Cette femme était parfaitement divine._

* * *

Avez-vous des envies ou des idées pour les chapitres à venir? Faites moi en part, cela peut me donner des idées :)

A vous de jouer :) j'attends vous review avec impatience :)


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre :)

Review:

Meg1287: Voici donc la suite :) ! Merci pour toute tes reviews *.*

Emy Unbroken: Ravi que Payton te plaise :$! Voici la suite :)

Lili: Le moment Wyatt/Dianna ce sera encore au prochain chapitre :)!

Covergirls06: Ravi que ma fiction te plaise. Voici donc la suite :)

Nezumichii: Dianna n'aura pas eu besoin de Wyatt pour embrasser Payton et se rapprocher d'elle, mais pour que le couple officiel se forme, elle aura besoin de Wyatt :) Voici la suite :)

Tinkerbell: Un couple Lea/Naya? Il y a des moments Dianna/Payton :)! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)

Juuuuulie: Nouvelle lectrice :)! Merci pour ta review, :)! Ravi que Payton te plaise aussi :D! Voici la suite :) Et merci de tes compliments

* * *

_PAYTON_

La soirée avait repris son cours, je dansais avec Mark, Chord, Kevin, Cory, Lea, Heather ou Naya. Sous le regard noir d'une certaine blonde, qui était posé dans son coin en parlant avec Amber et Jenna. Naya se colla rapidement à moi, lorsqu'Heather avait déserté mes bras. Elle entama une danse collé/serré, ondulant sensuellement contre moi, ses mains descendaient le long de mon ventre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Dianna, et vit qu'elle c'était crispé sur le canapé, ses yeux sombre, sa mâchoire serré, ses mains agrippaient fermement le bord du canapé. Je reportai mon attention sur la danse, qui devenait un peu trop hot. Elle ondulait de plus en plus, et mes mains descendirent aux creux de ses reins. Dianna fulminait encore plus. Elle devenait blanche. A vue d'œil. D'un coup, elle se leva et sortit. Laissant Jenna et Amber, bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Je me dégageai de Naya, qui me lança un clin d'œil. Dianna était adossé contre le mur extérieur, regardant dans le vide, cigarette à la main.

**-Un problème Miss Agron?** Elle leva son regard vers moi, pendant que je m'appuyais sur le mur à ses côtés.

**-Retourne baiser avec Naya devant tout le monde, et fou moi la paix.** Elle allait partir, mais je la retins et l'attirai contre moi. Son souffle se bloque, sa cigarette s'écrasa au sol et ses yeux se noyèrent dans les mains. De mon un mètre soixante-quinze, je la dominais sans grand problème. Ses bras ses nouèrent autour de mon cou. **Je te déteste, je te hais.**

**-Evidemment. Je suis censé te croire ma belle?** Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'elle me giflait gentiment l'arrière de la tête. **Je ne baisais pas avec Naya, on dansait.**Elle marmonna un petit "_On ne voyait pas la différence_". **Tu as un problème? On n'est pas ensemble, je te rappelle.**

**-Non, on ne l'est pas, malheureusement pour moi.** Ma bouche s'ouvrit, tandis qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de ma prise, mais cela ne fit que la raffermir. Un "_Pardon_" de surprise, sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Elle soupira. **En une nuit, tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi. En une putain de nuit, j'ai caressé le paradis, du bout des doigts. La tendresse de tes gestes, la caresse de tes baisers, la brûlure de ton regard sur mon corps. Tout ma attiré chez toi, dès le moment ou tu as franchis cette porte d'appartement en tenue militaire. C'est débile et suicidaire de tomber amoureuse en une nuit, je ne te connais pas. Enfin, depuis ce soir, un peu plus.**

**-Attends... Tu es... Amoureuse de moi?** Elle me regarda en rougissant, son regard descendit vers le sol. Je la rapprochai plus de moi, si c'était possible. Elle était déjà collée à moi, et je pouvais senti son abdomen se contracter.

**-Oui... Je le suis. Et oui, j'ai un problème du coup. Je suis amoureuse de toi, mais toi, non. Puisqu'une autre femme te trotte dans la tête.** Un petit sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. D'une main, je relevai sa tête doucement, et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un. Puis deux. Puis trois. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

**-Je commence à tomber sous ton charme. Et je ne me suis pas sentit comme sa depuis mon ex-femme. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, puisque te l'as si bien dit, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment.** Elle déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner et je la serrai contre moi un peu plus fort, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. **Mais je l'ai dis, je veux une vraie histoire d'amour, pas une amourette de quelques mois. J'ai Wyatt qui compte sur moi, et je ne peux me permettre de le laisser s'attacher à quelqu'un si l'histoire ne dure pas, donc si tu...** Ses lèvres me coupèrent, dans un baiser simple, mais doux. **Je ne m'y ferrai pas.** Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. **Donc mon fils a aussi son mot à dire, et je ne commencerai pas une histoire avec toi si mon fils n'est pas OK.** Elle hocha la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent une énième fois sur les miennes. Un baiser sensuel débuta. Et un soupir s'échappa de mon corps quand sa langue caressa la mienne. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux, massant mon crâne. Pendant qu'une de mes mains se posa sur sa joue et l'autre s'aventura dans la poche arrière de son jean. Des soupirs nous échappaient. Nous nous séparions, soupirantes.

**-Ne danse avec aucune autre femme que moi, ce soir.** Je souriais. Sa jalousie était plus qu'attendrissante. Mon pouce caressa sa joue tendrement, pendant que mes lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de son nez, murmurant un petit "_A toi de me tenir_". **Avec plaisir.**

_DIANNA_

Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle avait un petit quelque chose pour moi. Elle m'avait embrassé. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais je savais qu'elle avait ce quelque chose pour moi. Je m'installai de nouveau près d'Amber et Jenna, Lea les avait rejointes. Elles me regardaient, un sourcil levé. Je leur souris, Regardant Payton, dansé de nouveau avec Naya, qui était moins collante qu'avant. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j'étais plus détendu quand je voyais une femme trop près d'elle.

**-Lady Di', que c'est il passé dehors, pour que tu laisse**_**Bee**_**danser près de ta belle?** Lea attendait patiemment ma réponse, j'haussai les épaules.

**-Peut être parce que justement, j'ai confiance en ma belle.** Les trois femmes me regardèrent, sourcil haussé. Je leur souriais. Tandis que leur bouche s'ouvrit en grand, comprenant sans doute ce que cela signifiait.

**-Vous êtes ensemble?** J'hochai négativement la tête à Amber.

**-Non. Payton veut que Wyatt soit OK.** Une main se tendit vers moi, je la saisis en me levant, tandis que Payton s'assit sur le canapé, m'attirant sur elle. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de sa nuque et mes lèvres trouvèrent naturellement les siennes, sous les sifflements du cast. **Voilà, voilà les filles.**

**-Merde, Dianna n'est plus sur le marché. Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé la... Serrer dans un coin.** Chord. Bourré. Je soupirai, tandis que Payton c'était tendu. Je caressai sa nuque, et je sentis sa main serrer ma cuisse.

**-Dommage pour toi, Overstreet. Puis tu n'as pas de cul, puisque je suis particulièrement possessive.** Je souris. Payton était possessive? Bon à savoir. Chord rigolait.

**- Dianna tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène au septième ciel?** Mes yeux roulèrent. Payton raffermis sa prise sur ma cuisse, et sa tête glissa dans mon cou, déposant quelque baiser, tandis que mes caresses sur sa nuque ne c'était pas arrêter.

**-Comment te dire, Chord... Payton est la seule à m'avoir envoyé au septième ciel, et je pense que j'ai des talons plus grands que ta queue. Donc non merci. Sans façon. Que ce soit toi ou un autre, c'est non merci. J'ai une brésilienne en tant que chérie, et je ne la lâcherai pas. JAMAIS.** Chord murmura un dommage. Et je lui souris. La main de Payton desserra sa prise sur ma cuisse, et elle déposa un bisou à la naissance de ma poitrine.

**-Et moi Dianna? Quinn et Puck on un enfant ensemble, tu ne veux pas d'enfant avec moi?** Payton se crispa. Et mentalement je traitai Mark de tous les noms.

**-La seule personne avec qui je veux des enfants ici, c'est Payton, maintenant bougez. Et laissez nous tranquille bande d'alcoolo.** Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Je sentis les regards de Payton, Lea, Amber et Jenna sur moi. Je me retournai vers ma belle. **Quoi?**

**-Rien.** Un sourire illuminait son visage, ses fossettes étaient absolument magnifiques. Ses yeux bleus azur me fixaient, et je me noyai dedans. J**uste... Quand tu veux pour les enfants.** Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et je rougis. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais je voulais, je ne sais pas, la rassurer. Lui prouver que je ne voulais pas une amourette, un flirt ou juste du cul. Je la voulais elle. _Elle et son fils_. Je voulais une famille, avec cette belle brésilienne.

_PAYTON_

Dianna Elise Agron, était en quelque sorte, ma petite amie. La fête touchait à sa fin, Lea, Heather, Naya, Dianna et moi-même, rangions la villa de la petite brunette. Pendant que les mecs était déjà repartit. Le salon reprit une allure de salon, et non plus de champs de bataille.

**-Dianna, tu peux rester dormir à la maison si tu veux!** Lea proposa gentiment à la blonde, qui apparemment, ne pouvait rentrer chez elle.

**-Ou alors, tu peux venir chez moi, rencontrer Wyatt.** Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent. Et elle hocha positivement la tête, sous le sourire hilare de Lea et Naya.

Dianna accroché à mon bras, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Ouvrant la portière du côté passagers, Dianna me remercia d'un petit bisou sur la joue. La route se fit rapidement. A ma grande surprise, je n'habitais pas loin. J'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement et laissa Dianna s'y engouffrer. 2h30 du matin. Wyatt dormais devant la télé, avec Logan. Mon meilleur ami ouvrit les yeux, et se leva pour nous faire face, l'interrogation sur son visage.

**-Dianna voici Logan, mon meilleur ami. Logan, voici Dianna.** Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Déshabillant littéralement la blonde du regard. Il tendit la main en murmurant un _enchanté_ rêveur. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. Tandis que la blonde serra sa main, je me dirigeai vers mon fils qui ouvrit directement les yeux.

**-Maman.** Il me sauta au cou, manquant de me faire tomber. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe.

**-Mon petit monstre.** Il se mit debout sur le canapé, tout sourire, pendant que sur la télé le générique de Glee retentit, me faisant rigoler. Dianna eu un petit sourire.

**-Je regardai Glee avec tonton Logan, et il dit que Naya est trop sexy. Mais moi, je préfère Quinn.** Je souriais à la fin de sa phrase, lançant un petit regard à Dianna, qui elle était tout sourire pendant que Logan observait la scène. **Il a dit que je ne devais pas dire à tata Sam qu'il bavait sur Naya.**

**-Tu as le droit de le dire mon chéri, tu as le droit.** Je rigolais en voyant mon fils lever les deux poings en l'air et hurler un "_Revanche_".

**-C'est un coup bas, Wilkins. C'est un coup bas.** Logan me lança un oreiller, pendant que je rigoler aux éclats. Dianna me dévorait, littéralement, des yeux. Ce qui me fit rougir. **Un dernier vers les filles?** Nous hochions la tête, pendant que Wyatt se retourna vers mon ami et s'aperçut de la présence de la blonde.

**-Maman, je peux savoir pourquoi mon actrice préférée est dans le salon?** Je souris à mon fils, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. :)

J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Des idées pour la suite? :)


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

Voilà le quatrième chapitre :)

REVIEW

Juuuuulie: Logan est un peu inspiré du personnage de Puck, je l'avoue :D! Bref, voici la suite de l'histoire aha :D

Emy Unbroken: J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre :$

Covergirls06: Voici donc la suite, mais rien en sera simple, je tiens à le dire. :)

Nezumichii: Merci à toi pour ta review :)!

P'tit griffon: Ahah Faut suivre madame :D! Voici la suite ;)

Lili: Merci de ta review :)

Lady Bisounours: Merci à toi. :)

Tinkerbell: J'espère que tu continueras à adorer alors :$

J'espère que vous aller tous continuez à adorer :$

* * *

_PAYTON_

**-Maman, je peux savoir pourquoi mon actrice préférée est dans le salon?** Je souris à mon fils, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-Je... Euh... T'expliquerai plus tard mon cœur.** Il acquiesça puis se posta devant Dianna, la main tendu.

**-Je m'appelle Wyatt Joshua Wilkins. Ravi de te rencontrer.** La blonde saisit sa main, souriante.

**-Dianna Elise Agron, moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer.** Logan partit après m'avoir pris dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Dianna.

**-Je vais faire dodo maman, tu viens me faire mon câlin de bonne nuit?** Il me fit ses petits yeux de chiot, auxquels tu ne pouvais résister. J'invitais Dianna à s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que je m'éclipsais avec mon fils vers sa chambre.

**-Maman, est ce que Dianna c'est ton amoureuse?** J'haussai un sourcil face à la question de mon fils.

**-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça mon cœur?** Je déposai un bisou sur son front, après ma question.

**- Je sais pas, tu la regardes bizarrement et quand Tonton Logan t'as fais un câlin, elle avait des éclairs dans les yeux.** Je souriais. Il avait donc remarqué.

**-Tu es trop petit pour comprendre, mon petit monstre.** Il se releva, bombant le torse.

**-Non. Je suis grand. J'ai cinq ans maman.** Il me défiait du regard et je pouffai de rire. Typiquement moi, ce petit.

**-Très bien. Tu sais que maman danse pour des personnes?** Il acquiesça. **Hier soir, j'ai dansé pour Dianna et on a fait des câlins d'adulte.** Il grimaça en entendant la phrase en murmurant un beurk, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire. **Et je crois que je tombe amoureuse, tout doucement.**

**-Si elle te fait du mal, je vais pas être gentil avec elle !** Je rigolai, tandis qu'il se rassit tranquillement dans son lit. **Moi, je veux bien, mais je veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal. T'es ma maman et je suis ton homme. Je dois te protéger. Je le serrai fort contre moi. Alors si elle te fait du mal, je ne serais pas gentil avec elle.** J'embrassai doucement sa tempe.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que j'ai peur, mon chéri.** Il hocha la tête, approuvant mon dire.

**-Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse et je veux une deuxième maman, parfaite, comme l'était Lindsay.** Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, il embrassa celle qui c'était faite la malle et qui dévalait ma joue. Je serrai très fort son petit corps contre moi. **Est ce que Dianna sera la demain matin?**

**-Oui, je serai la.** Mes yeux se tournèrent pour apercevoir Dianna, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Ouais!** Il cria dans mes oreilles, ce qui fit légèrement rire la blonde. **Bonne nuit maman, Bonne nuit Dianna.**

**-Bonne nuit mon cœur.** J'embrassai son front après qu'il se soit rallongé, Dianna s'approcha et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le front, tandis qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'endormir. Je me relevai de son lit et prit la main de l'actrice pour nous diriger vers le salon, quand la voix de mon fils se fit entendre.

**-Dianna je veux que tu deviennes ma deuxième maman.** Dianna eu un sourire énorme et une larme glissa, je la recueillis entre mes lèvres et embrasse tendrement, les lèvres de la jeune blonde.

_DIANNA_

Je me décidai à rejoindre la femme qui avait ravi mon cœur en une nuit. Mes pas me menèrent à la chambre de son fils, et je les entendis discuter.

**-Tu es trop petit pour comprendre, mon petit monstre.** Wyatt se leva devant sa mère, en bombant le torse.

**-Non. Je suis grand. J'ai cinq ans maman.** Il la défiait du regard, cherchant à l'impressionner.

**-Très bien. Tu sais que maman danse pour des personnes?** Il acquiesça, et je sentis une jalousie incommensurable en imaginant MA Payton danser pour d'autres femmes... **Hier soir, j'ai dansé pour Dianna et on a fait des câlins d'adulte.** Il grimaça en entendant la phrase en murmurant un beurk, ce qui arracha un doux rire à ma brune, ce qui me fit sourire. **Et je crois que je tombe amoureuse, tout doucement.**Les larmes montèrent d'elle même.

**-Si elle te fait du mal, je vais pas être gentil avec elle !** Payton rigolait, je souriais. Wyatt se rassit dans son lit, avant de poursuivre. **Moi, je veux bien, mais je veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal. T'es ma maman et je suis ton homme. Je dois te protéger. Je le serrai fort contre moi. Alors si elle te fait du mal, je ne serais pas gentil avec elle.** Il voulait bien. Il voulait bien. J'étais aux anges. J'allais pouvoir avoir Payton rien que pour moi. Et seulement moi.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que j'ai peur, mon chéri.** Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et je savais que rien n'allais être simple.

**-Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse et je veux une deuxième maman, parfaite, comme l'était Lindsay.** Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Payton et je la vis se tendre. **Est ce que Dianna sera la demain matin?**

**-Oui, je serai la.** Les yeux de Payton croisèrent les miens. Un petit sourire m'échappa. Un sourire amoureux. Tandis que je la dévorai littéralement du regard.

**-Ouais!** Il cria dans les oreilles de ma belle, ce qui me fit légèrement rire. **Bonne nuit maman, Bonne nuit Dianna.**

**-Bonne nuit mon cœur.** Elle embrassa son front, et je vins faire de même. Elle se leva face à moi, me saisit la main pour que nous sortions de cette chambre, quand la voix de Wyatt vint à nous.

**-Dianna je veux que tu deviennes ma deuxième maman.** Un sourire énorme s'afficha sur mon visage et je sentis une larme glissée, que Payton recueillit entre ses lèvres. Elle embrassa ensuite, tendrement mes lèvres avant que nous ne sortions de cette chambre pour nous diriger au salon, ou mon téléphone portable vibrait sur la table basse et je m'aperçus que Logan c'était éclipsé.

_Alors, ça ce passe comment avec la sexy Payton Wilkins?_ -Naya

_Elle a la tête entre tes jambes ou quoi? :D_ -Naya

_Oups... Je dérange désolé ! xp_ -Naya

_La ferme Rivera!_ -Dianna

**-Sois gentille voyons.** Ma belle rigola dans mon oreille.

**-Elle me saoule! D'abord elle te drague, te chauffe. Ensuite elle m'harcèle quand je suis avec toi.** Je me retournai dans ses bras, saisissant ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

_Huuum... NA!_ -Naya

**-Lâche ton téléphone.** Je l'éteignis et la suivis dans sa cuisine, pour un dernier verre. **Je te serre quelque chose?**

**-Un café, s'il te plait.** Elle me déposa ma tasse devant moi, sur le bar, avec un baiser du bout des lèvres. **Payton...**

**-Ecoute, j'ai peur de me laisser tomber amoureuse, même si... Avec toi, je sens que c'est différent. On est "ensemble", entre guillemet, et on profite un maximum pour apprendre à se connaitre, on verra si l'histoire dure et si je peux me laisser tomber pour toi.** Je lui souris, l'observant ouvrir sa bière et la porter à ses lèvres. Sexy. **Sache juste que je suis possessive, jalouse et que j'ai très peu confiance quand un homme approche la personne avec laquelle je suis.**

**-Et moi, j'ai du mal à savoir que Naya à des vues sur toi.** Elle rigola, sans doute au souvenir de cette soirée. **Arrête de te foutre de moi, j'ai tendances à être jalouse et alors?** Elle haussa les épaules et je poursuivis. **Je suis folle de toi, en une nuit. Tu m'as tout pris. Alors, laisse toi tomber, je te rattraperais. Puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai souffrir, sachant que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre.** Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, son débardeur ample et presque transparent me laissait percevoir ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et musclés.

**-Très bien, si tu me fais le moindre mal... **

**-Je ne le ferai pas. Mais tu m'écoute ou pas?** Elle était devant moi, sa bouteille vide posée à côté de ma tasse, vide également. **Arrête de me regarder comme sa, tes yeux me trouble.** Elle eu un sourire amoureux, se collant à moi. J'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes et mes bras trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou. Je sentis ses mains, sous mon tee-shirt, au creux de mes reins. **T'es un ange tombé du ciel.** Elle rougit en baissant le regard, créant un sourire sur mes lèvres. **Mon ange tombé du ciel.** Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue, me soulevant de mon tabouret. **Ou tu m'emmène comme sa?**

**-Dans mon lit, princesse.** Je souris au surnom mais ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, m'imaginant dans un lit avec elle. **Fais-moi tomber à tes pieds, et si tu reste à mes côtés, c'est ma confiance et mon cœur que tu vas gagner.** Elle m'embrassa le cou, m'allongeant sur son grand lit, mes mains s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux et la tira dans un long baiser empli de promesse. J'allais être là, à ses côtés. Peut importe les épreuves, les doutes ou autres embûches sur notre chemin. Cette histoire serait ma première véritable histoire d'amour, issu d'un coup de foudre et sans aucun doute, la dernière. Dieu, que je l'aimais.

* * *

Voilà doonc :)

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les trois fictions, je les finirais. Je sais exactement où aller :)


	5. Note

Tombée du ciel est retravailler entièrement. Je posterais sur FF ainsi que sur skyrock ( fdots point skyrock point com)

Désolé du manque de new, mais je suis blindé niveau cours alors c'est la galère :/! J'essaye de vous poster la suite de Dom Juan au plus vite :/


End file.
